Miata
Miata was Claymore No. 4 of the last generation of warriors. She is known as "Blood Eye" by her peers, and her skills lie mainly in her keen senses and monstrous brute strength. Despite only being a child, she possesses power comparable to that of previous No. 1's, and would have been ranked higher if it wasn't for her mental instability. She is reminiscent of Priscilla, as both were children of high ranking within the Organization with strong attachments to their parents and fragile psyches. Etymology "Miata" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miāta" (ミアータ, pronounced "me-aH-ta"). In the West, "Miata" derives from another source. According to "A Middle-English Dictionary," by Stratmann and Bradley, "miata" is Old High German for "reward" that was used during the Middle Ages. In African origin, Miata means "First born" or First Lady". This could allude to Miata's potential to be No. 1 in the Organization. Appearance Claymore Miata is a young girl with very long straight hair which covers most of her face. After her awakening, her bangs no longer shield her eyes. She has silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. Awakened Being In her awakened form, she becomes a massive serpent with feathers and plumes similar to the legendary feathered snake Quetzalcoatl. A human-like pilot body with angelical straits is attached to the "head," which consists of a triple-splitted jaw with large fangs. This outer jaw is used only to fire barrages of spikes as she feeds with her "human" head. Personality Miata is completely focused in battle and doesn't seem to get along with people she doesn't know. At time she has shown hints of mental instability, such as drawing a sword on Clarice when first meeting her. However she has now formed a strong, daughter-like attachment to Clarice, most likely because she is still just a child. Outside of battle she acts very much like a young child, even going as far as mimic breastfeeding from Clarice, and disliking baths and bad-flavored food (i.e. the Yoki-suppression medicine).Upon awakening and then reverting back into human form and losing her memories of Clarice,Maita seemed to have gained more self awareness as seen when she began speaking in full sentences and began expressing her emotions more openly. Abilities Heightened Senses *Described as a "sixth sense," Miata's five senses are heightened to the point where she can fight instinctively, track other warriors, and determine their strength without having to sense their Yoki. This ability allows her to hide her Yoki from sensors such as Galatea. Unlike many other Claymores with Yoki-suppression abilities, Miata can use her heightened senses to search out other warriors without releasing her Yoki and opening herself up to detection by using her sixth sense to guide her to them. Massive Strength *As a result of her berserk nature, Miata has the strength to fight Yoma without the aid of her sword. She demonstrates this feat against multiple Yoma, tearing a large group of them to pieces, and even pulling against Awakened Beings larger than herself, if only for a moment, such as Agatha's massive 'platform.' As an Awakened Being *In her Awakened form, she uses tentacles decorated with plumes and feathers to pierce her targets. She can also fire a barrage of teeth from the three-way splitted snake jaw. However, due to her lack of experience in being Awakened, she cannot control her body very well and is nearly driven to insanity due the injuries inflicted by Europa. Biography Childhood A great deal of Miata's past is unknown. All that is known is that Miata never knew her father; she and her mother lived alone together, trying to survive. Then, at some point, a Yoma killed her mother, but it was summarily killed by a Claymore. Afterwards, Miata was taken in to the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 143 Employment as a Claymore The Organization gives the order to Clarice to become Miata's handler. When Clarice first meets Miata, she realizes that Miata is nothing more than an unstable child and she finds Miata's combination of power and insanity frightening. Miata has an extreme obsession with her parents and imposes this on Clarice, whom she treats as her mother (even going so far as to attempt breastfeeding on a regular basis). Miata would be higher-ranked if she were more stable and apparently has the potential to become No. 1. Battle in Rabona Miata's unique ability is her extremely heightened senses of vision, hearing, smell, taste and touch, which allow her to fight instinctively without relying on the need to sense Yoki. She has been described as having a "sixth sense" which allows her to identify other warriors' strength, track down warriors on Yoki-suppressants or fight without the filter of thoughts. It is because of this ability that she was chosen to track down and eliminate Galatea, who, because of her constantly suppressed Yoki, cannot be traced. Along with her heightened senses and massive strength she also has incredible regenerative abilities despite being an offensive type. Miata is shown to be relentless when attacking her foes, not backing down until they are dead. This makes her appear more like a "Berserker" in battle than a warrior. This is shown in her fight with Galatea in Rabona, where despite the appearance of the Awakened Being Agatha during the fight, she keeps following the original mission of killing Galatea. Not even Clarice could make her stop. Only the sight of seeing Clarice being attacked by Agatha makes her switch targets. Clare and the other survivors of the North show up and manage to kill Agatha, saving Miata and Galatea's lives. The Upcoming Awakened Being After the fight with Agatha was over, Miata stayed in Rabona with Clarice and Galatea. Later, she is shown assisting in the defense of the city with Clarice and Galatea when Yoma attack the city.Claymore Manga Scene 138 Knowing that the tides of the battle are against them, Galatea convinces Clarice to help her in carrying out a Soul Link - i.e. together, the two of them would take on Beth's role, allowing Miata to fully Awaken against Europa while they keep her mind intact. Once Awakened, her power reaches that of the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Initially, it appears that Miata's newly-Awakened strength and agility are more than a match for Europa, and she scores several hits on the Awakened Being. However, Europa retracts her blades and adopts a spherical shape, using a hit-and-run tactic to confuse the younger warrior and wound her severely. After sustaining multiple injuries, Miata begins to lose control of her mind and starts to hunger for human innards. To that end, she impales two nearby soldiers of Rabona and makes to devour them, but she stops when Clarice proceeds to release her Yoki energy.Claymore Manga Scene 141 Eventually, Miata regains her human consciousness and redirects her attacks back at Europa. Her assault drives the Awakened Being out of Rabona, and the young warrior proceeds to dismember her. With the aid of the other warriors, she rips Europa apart; shortly thereafter, she is returned to human form by the efforts of Galatea, Clarice, and some other warriors who are able to use Yoki Manipulation. When Clarice approaches after the battle, Miata runs over and hugs her happily. She notices her adoptive mother is missing an arm, but she makes no more mention of it after being given reassurance that the injury is nothing serious. Miata listens as her mama begins to praise her for her strength, revealing that it was Miata's presence that allowed Clarice to finally become someone special. Then, she closes her eyes when Clarice blesses her with a charm, which will let the young warrior continue to grow stronger. As Clarice's exhausted body disintegrates into the wind with a final "I love you," Miata murmurs "Mama" just as her adoptive parent completely fades away.Claymore Manga Scene 142 Before Galatea says any consoling words about Clarice, Miata says that she knows her mama is dead. However, she begins to properly speak for the first time, and everyone soon realizes that Miata is speaking about her birth mother. She reveals her past, and then mulls over how it seems she has forgotten about her mother ever since becoming a warrior. When asked about Clarice, Miata does not have any recognition of her, leading Galatea to theorize that Clarice's "charm" actually made Miata forget about her adoptive mother so that the young girl would not lose her mind to grief. Shortly thereafter, Miata begins to cry, although she does not understand why, because her biological mother died a long time ago. She then exclaims that she wants her mother, and Galatea embraces her, saying it's okay for Miata to cry and remember her mother as much as she likes.Claymore Manga Scene 143Later upon the conclusion of the battle it is seen that Maita was taken in by the local Church of Rabona and is seen interacting with other orphans in the church. 'Relationships' *'Clarice' is sent by the Organization to watch Miata. Miata occasionally attempts to breastfeed on her and looks at her as a mother figure, even calling her "Mama." Her attachment to Clarice is so strong that she's terrified of Clarice hating or abandoning her when she was scolded for not taking the Yoki-suppression medicine. During the battle with Agatha, it was also shown that she's highly protective of Clarice, becoming infuriated at Agatha terrorizing her. Her bond with Clarice eventually becomes so strong that it allows the two to form a Soul Link with Galatea's help, which allows Miata to Awaken and destroy Europa. 'Image Gallery' 'References' es:Miatait:Miata Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former